


Destinos

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley y Colin deciden extender su viaje por Gales. De forma un poco clandestina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destinos

Parece una idea genial, al principio. La emoción de la carretera aún espesa bajo la piel, el verde brillante como un tatuaje tras los párpados. Sólo necesitan un _¿Lo hacemos?_ (susurrado, ansioso) y una sonrisa como respuesta, y es más que suficiente.

\- ¡Qué! _Qué, Bradley—_

\- Estamos. – Bradley mira cómo Colin se muerde los labios, conteniendo la risa y se acerca más a la radio del salpicadero, tocando el micrófono con los dedos de una mano y soplando dentro de las rendijas. – Estamos en un sitio. No sé, creo que nos hemos perdido. No tenemos cobertura.

\- ¡Esta radio funciona por GPS, no puedes no tener cobertura! – Grita Julian al otro lado de la línea, exasperado. – No, _no podéis hacer esto_. Colin, _Colin_ hazle entrar en raz—

\- Creo que te estamos perdiendo, Julian. – Colin acerca la boca hasta el micrófono y hace toda clase de sonidos ridículos ( _Kshhh_ , y _Prrrrm)_ antes de apagar la radio con la palma de la mano.

El silencio repentino hace que Bradley pare, que piense, que diga _oh dios mío hemos robado un coche_ y _oh dios mío nos van a despedir_ , pero entonces mira a Colin, los bordes de sus labios curvándose imposiblemente, los ojos brillando más que los campos de Gales y es una reacción en cadena. Un poco de aire, a través de la nariz, un movimiento involuntario de su boca, un burbujeo en el pecho y se están riendo como locos dentro de un focus azul, en el borde de la carretera, en el borde del mundo y le duele el estómago por la risa pero a Colin le lloran los ojos y de verdad, _a quién le importa lo demás_.

\---

Parecía una gran idea, sí, pero eso era porque Bradley no contaba con que— Con que Colin fuese _el peor compañero de viaje de la historia._ Es decir, nadie podría haberlo adivinado, ni si quiera él, que le conoce desde hace más de un año y que suele presumir (para sus adentros) de ser el primero en la Historia del Mundo en resolver ese puzle humano que es Colin Morgan.

(Bradley tiene una carpeta en su cabeza, no es que se lo cuente a nadie pero tiene un archivo llamado Colin Morgan en el que va clasificando cada pequeño detalle sobre su compañero, para futura referencia. En él, bajo las etiquetas de _compañero de reparto_ y _vegetariano_ (dos grupos muy importantes, en su opinión) hay cosas como dulce y educado, cosas como canela=Colin por las mañanas, incluso datos más elaborados como: _Colin se ríe con todo el cuerpo, de arriba abajo y desde el principio del alma, y dice las cosas más inesperadas y siempre_ siempre _me hace olvidar que tengo un mal día_.)

Pero desde luego, Bradley no se esperaba descrubrir este vital, este importantísimo dato _después_ de haberse pasado tres días enteros recorriendo Gales con él, ellos solos (más Dan el cámara). Es demasiado surrealista pero parece ser que Colin se transforma cuando está encerrado en un coche demasiado tiempo y no hay cámaras que le vigilen, como una especie de Gremlin a media noche, sólo que con un poco menos de pelo y bastante más cara.

Empieza cuando Bradley busca sus M&M’s, porque dónde están sus M&M’s, porque él siempre los lleva cuando conduce y en serio, _sus_ _M &M’s_. Colin está a su lado, mirando por la ventana y en general siendo de poca ayuda, sus piernas sobre el salpicicadero, los pies (sin zapatos, los calcetines de rayas con pequeños compartimentos de colores. _Separadores de dedos_ ) bailando al ritmo de una música que sólo él puede oir. Bradley le golpea en la rodilla, sólo porque sí, y Colin le mira sobresaltado.

\- ¿Mmm? – Responde, elocuente.

\- ¡Mis M&M’s! ¿Los has visto?

\- Ah. – Merlin repliega sus labios dentro de su boca y mastica sutilmente. O sería _sutil_ si sus orejas no se moviesen _arriba y abajo arriba y abajo_ cada vez que lo hace. La verdad es que son unas grandes orejas. - ¿No?

Bradley no le abandona en una esquina de la carretera porque está seguro de que alguna fan loca le raptaría para convertirlo en su esclavo sexual y Jules le echaría la culpa a él y _entonces_ estaría despedido seguro seguro.

\---

\- No creo que esto— En serio, Colin, creo que he cambiado de opinión.

\- No, no puedes. – Colin le mira, desafiante y agarra el volante con más fuerza, como retándole a que intente separarle de él. – Ahora estoy yo.

\- ¡Pero si no sabes conducir! – Bradley levanta las manos y hace aspavientos con ellas. No es que haya dejado convencer, eh, no, no es eso. Es que Colin le ha pedido _por favor_ , _por favor déjame conducir_ con su acento, ese que le vuelve la voz espesa en la garganta y que toca algo extraño y desconocido en el interior de Bradley, y a Bradley le ha salido el _sí, claro,_ por la boca antes de pasar por su cerebro. No es que se haya dejado convencer, es que Colin Morgan tiene un poder sobrenatural sobre él y en serio, eso no es culpa suya.

\- Bueno. Bueno, pues enséñame. – Colin levanta la barbilla, desafiante, y antes de que Bradley pueda decirle nada está apretando el acelerador hasta el fondo, y a Bradley se le escapa un _¡woop!_ del susto.

\- ¿Qué—qué haces? ¡Frena, Colin!

\- ¡Es que no sé cuál es el freno! – Dice, y aprieta el acelerador con más fuerza, las manos locas sobre el volante. Bradley le sujeta de la muñeca e intenta que dejen de dar tumbos, los baches de la carretera haciendo que los dos salten en su asiento.

\- ¡El otro, Colin, el que no estás pisando! – Y aclara.- ¡El de en medio!

Colin le hace caso y el coche para a medio metro de un árbol, sus nudillos blancos sobre el volante, la cara pálida. Bradley le mira y no puede evitar una risa nerviosa.

\- Tú mejor mira el mapa, ¿eh? – Colin asiente frenéticamente, pasándose las manos por el pelo y dejándolo revuelto, como si un vendaval se hubiese colado entre sus mechones.

\---

La bahía de Swansea se curva dentro de la tierra como un amante, el azul del mar tan intenso desde lejos que parece casi irreal. Bradley lo señala, saliendo del coche para verlo mejor y Colin se ríe de su entusiasmo, y se ríe aun más cuando Bradley le espeta que _no tienes poesía en tu corazón, Colin, estás muerto por dentro_ , pero al final le mira por debajo de su ridículo gorro y dice:

\- Vamos. – Bradley no entiende y Colin insiste, sonriendo.- Bajemos. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Swansea se extiende por la línea de la costa, irresistible, la brisa marina tan gélida que se cuela por los poros de la ropa y Colin tiene que caminar todo el tiempo encogido, incluso aunque Bradley insiste que _está bien,_ que _no pasa nada,_ que _ya lo hemos visto_ , pero a Colin se le mete en la cabeza que deberían mandarle una postal a Angel para dejar constancia material de su aventura, a pesar de que la mayoría de las tiendas están cerradas, la temporada turística bien a sus espaldas.

El chico del mostrador parece mortalmente aburrido, las gafas de pasta sentadas sobre el arco de su nariz, las manos pasando las páginas de un cómic de súper héroes. _Ironman, genial._

\- Em. – Dice Colin, a modo de introducción, una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. - ¿Tenéis postales?

El chico le mira, extrañado, las cejas frunciéndose en un esfuerzo por recordar _de qué me suena a mi este tío_ , pero tras unos segundos de intentarlo se encoje de hombros y señala el fondo de la tienda, donde las postales se apilan, descoloridas unas sobre otras.

Como era de esperar, le compran la más fea que encuentran, una en la que sale una pareja besándose sobre un atardecer que es más producto del photoshop que de la naturaleza. Colin coge un bolígrafo del mostrador y escribe con letra desastrosa en la parte de atrás mientras Bradley paga la postal y el sello, y pregunta dónde hay un buzón.

Deciden bajar hasta la playa, antes de irse, sólo para ver el mar desde más cerca, sólo un ratito más. Colin se descalza antes de pisar la arena, flexiona los dedos hasta que se hunden y reta a Bradley a una carrera hasta la orilla, entre gritos eufóricos.

\- ¡El último que llegue es el sirviente! – Bradley reacciona un segundo tarde, pero años de fútbol y camaradería le han enseñado todos los trucos sucios, así que echa a correr como el viento sobre la arena, los pies apenas tocando el suelo, y alcanza a Colin demasiado pronto, la mano rápida en la parte de atrás de su sudadera, tirándole al suelo y saltando sobre su espalda en el mismo movimiento. Colin se ríe debajo suyo, sin aire, la cara contra la arena.

\- ¿Quién es el sirviente? ¡Quién! – Grita Bradley, triunfante, su mano sujetándole la cabeza e impidiendo que se levante. Colin ondula debajo suyo, riéndose sin parar, gritando _¡Vale! ¡Vale!_ – No, no. ¿Vale qué?

\- ¡Yo, yo soy el sirviente! – Y Bradley se ríe y deja que se incorpore, desenredando sus dedos del pelo de Colin, poco a poco, la risa muriéndosele en la garganta. Colin le mira de reojo y se sienta sobre la arena, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas, frotando sus pies entre ellos para que entren en calor.

Las olas lamen la orilla en un ir y venir que es casi hipnotizante, y el azul del agua es menos intenso desde esta perspectiva, pero las gaviotas suben y bajan sobre la superficie del mar, hasta rozar las nubes y la línea gris del horizonte parece decir _mira, aquí está el fin del mundo,_ y es—

\- Es precioso. – Susurra Colin contra la manga de su sudadera, la sonrisa suavizándole los ojos, la sombra de sus pómulos indicando el camino exacto hacia la curva de su oreja, roja por el frío.

\- Sí. – suspira Bradley. – Precioso.

(al final no le mandan la postal a Angel, que queda olvidada hasta mucho después en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Bradley, el que está sobre su corazón. Cuando la encuentra unos meses después, la lee y sonríe por dentro, la horrible letra de Colin declarando que

 _NOS LO ESTAMOS PASANDO GENIAL Y NO TE ECHAMOS NADA DE MENOS._ )

\---

Al día siguiente y aunque están a siete grados en las horas de más calor, a ambos les entran unas ganas irrefrenables de comerse un helado. No tiene sentido ni una razón plausible, y consiste en Colin diciendo _ohdios no te apetece un helado ahora mismo_ Y Bradley contestando _ohdiossí_ , y en ellos dos parando en el primer pueblo de nombre impronunciable que se encuentran (en serio, Bradley intenta pronunciarlo y aunque su dicción es impecable acaba atragantándose con su propia lengua, provocando que Colin se ría de él durante unos buenos cinco minutos).

Milagrosamente, encuentran una una cafetería diminuta donde venden helados, así que se empujan para ver quién entra el primero (Colin gana pero sólo porque tiene codos realmente picudos, y eso es _trampa_ ) las campanillas de la puerta resonando, cristalinas sobre sus cabezas.

La dueña de la cafetería es una señora ancianísima que les reconoce enseguida, que grita _¡Merlin!_ encantada y que luego ve a Bradley y dice, _ah,_ _y el otro_ , haciendo que a Colin le caiga bien inmediatamente, todo sonrisas y encanto general.

\- Pelota. – Susurra Bradley cuando la señora se da la vuelta para buscar el helado que Colin quiere, porque por supuesto él va primero, y cuando Colin pasa de él Bradley le saca la lengua en un gesto de madurez extrema.

Bradley intenta pedir su helado pero la mujer le interrumpe, una mano en el aire.

\- No. No, lo siento, _Su Majestad_. – Dice, negando con la cabeza, sonando sospechosamente como Merlin. – Pero para usted no hay helado. Tengo costumbre de no darle lo que pide a la gente que trata tan mal a sus sirvientes. Especialmente – Añade, guiñándole un ojo a Colin, con la sutileza propia de una octogenaria. – a los que son tan _mágicos._

Tardan en irse porque Colin no para de agradecerle su hospitalidad, y _muchísimas gracias, Martha, de verdad, muchísimas, ha sido un verdadero placer—_ y Bradley tiene que arrastrarle fuera por la capucha o se quedaría toda la tarde ahí, sólo para hacerle sufrir.

\- Qué encanto. – Dice Colin, y sonríe alrededor de su helado, sus labios increíblemente rojos contra el amarillo pálido de la vainilla.

\- ¿Sí? No sé, no lo he notado, personalmente. – Murmura Bradley, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Aww. No te enfades. Sólo estaba siguiéndole el juego.

\- ¿En serio? – Le dice Bradley, frunciendo el ceño. – Porque a mi me parecía que lo que estabas haciendo era alimentar los delirios de una pobre anciana.

Colin suelta una carcajada repentina, la boca manchada de helado, y Bradley tiene el impulso de frotarle los labios con el pulgar para limpiarle. Está tan cerca de hacerlo, de hecho que Colin se da cuenta de que algo va mal y dice

\- En serio, Bradley. Te doy mi helado, no pasa nada. – Y sonríe una sonrisa tan abierta que el corazón de Bradley da un pequeño salto mortal, dentro de su pecho.

\- No quiero.

\- ¡Venga ya! – Colin se acerca, el cucurucho balanceándose precariamente en una de sus manos mientras intenta cortarle el paso a Bradley con la otra. – Mira, prueba, está buenísimo.

Y es probable que el cerebro de Bradley se cortocircuite durante un momento, aquí, porque Colin coge un poco de helado con un dedo, lamiendo las gotas que caen derretidas por su muñeca y se lo mete sin más miramientos en la boca. El helado está, bueno, _helado_ contra su lengua, dulce y suave, pero es el dedo de Colin, cálido en comparación lo que hace que Bradley gima desde el fondo de la garganta. Colin le mira, sonriendo aún y dice:

\- ¿Rico, eh? – Bradley asiente, ausente y Colin parece encantado, el muy idiota - Te lo dije.

\---

\- Esto es. Esto es _completamente_ culpa tuya, Bradley.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser culpa mía? – Grita Bradley, indignado, el mapa extendido sobre sus rodillas, la luz del coche creando sombras extrañas sobre el papel arrugado. - ¿Quién quiso desviarse para sacarle fotos a una montaña? A una _montaña_ , tío.

\- Era una montaña bonita _y_ eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver. – Dice Colin, quitándose el gorro y encendiendo la calefacción. – ¡Tú te empeñaste llegar hoy a Mallwyd!

Han tenido que parar en un recodo de la carretera porque la noche se les ha echado encima de repente, rápida y gélida en los meses de invierno, y no tienen comida ni agua ni la más mínima idea de dónde están. Y joder, en el mapa parecía que todo estaba mucho más cerca, qué culpa tendrá él.

\- _Tú eres el del mapa._ – Dice Bradley, el dedo índice extendido, acusador.

\- ¡Y tú eres un idiota! – Bufa Colin, y abre su puerta con movimientos bruscos y esquemáticos, como queriendo salir de ahí yayayaya. Bradley le mira, enfadado y bufa también. _Ves, yo también puedo enfadarme, y eso eso no arregla nada._

El portazo hace que el coche entero vibre con la fuerza del cabreo de Colin, y Bradley pone los ojos en blanco. Extiende sus manos sobre el papel, alisándolo e intenta concentrarse en los diminutos nombres que se amontonan como insectos sobre el verde y las líneas, pero en serio, la grasa corporal de Colin está ahí ahí con la de los niños del tercer mundo, y Bradley no puede dejar de pensar que dos minutos fuera y se convertirá en un carámbano humano. Suspira, vencido y sale del coche, cogiendo el gorro de Colin y enredándolo entre sus dedos.

Colin está apoyado sobre el maletero, los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, temblando tanto que puede oir sus dientes castañetear desde lejos.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? – Pregunta Bradley, acercándose.

\- No sé, ¿vas a pedirme perdón? – Contesta Colin entre volutas de váho.

\- Perdón. – Dice Bradley, rápidamente y añade, por si acaso. – Soy un idiota.

Colin le mira y asiente un poco, y Bradley lo toma como una invitación para acercarse. Coge el gorro de entre sus dedos y se lo coloca sobre la cabeza a Colin, que todavía no le dirige la mirada, sus dedos deslizándose por su pelo y oh— _oh._

Colin levanta la mirada, tentativo, y Bradley piensa oh, oh, oh, cuando Colin se humedece los labios, la punta de su lengua un destello rojo, y oh otra vez cuando las pestañas de Colin parecen estar repentinamente demasiado cerca, nublándole la visión. Cuando las manos de Colin se deslizan por su mejilla, heladas contra los laterales de su cuello Bradley decide que ya, que absolutamente _ya_ y mueve la cabeza de modo que sus bocas encajan, labios fríos y temblorosos, la boca de Colin dulce en las esquinas. Colin exhala dentro de su boca, parte sorpresa y parte _por fin_ y Bradley le pasea las manos por la cintura, juntándoles de tal manera que haya calor, como si el mundo exterior y esto, esto que crece entre ellos y que es imparable y aterrador y maravilloso, fuesen cosas completamente diferentes e independientes.

\- El coche. En el coche hará más calor. – Murmura Colin contra sus labios, su aliento húmedo y fantástico en su piel.

Y no es que Bradley no haya hecho nunca esto. Lo del sexo, ni lo del coche, ni si quiera, técnicamente, lo del chico. Pero esto es _Colin_ y la idea hace que le tiemblen las piernas y el estómago y el mundo entero. Y al principio es confuso, y extraño, un montón de piernas y de brazos y ya no tienen diecisiete años pero eso se le parece mucho. Como la primera vez, nerviosos y sonrientes, en el peor sitio posible, de la peor manera posible pero aún así brillante, de todas las maneras posibles. Colin gime contra su hombro y Bradley se ríe por los nervios y por el amor, tocándole la espalda y la curva del culo, acariciando y enamorándose de cada parte que descubre. Colin embiste contra él, impaciente y le muerde entre el cuello y el hombro, haciendo que Bradley grite en su oreja. Y no hay manos suficientes para llegar a todas esas partes que lo necesitan, al latido insistente de su polla o al hueco que tiene Colin detrás de la oreja, todo importante por igual en ese momento, así que Bradley opta por juntar sus cuerpos y frotarse como un crío contra él, y a Colin parece gustarle la idea porque dice _sí_ , y _sí, Bradley_ , y _quiero correrme, Bradley_ , y Bradley tiene que decirle que se calle, que se calle de una vez porque le está volviendo loco. Pero Colin, fiel a su estilo no le hace caso y sigue susurrando toda clase de cosas terribles en la caracola de su oreja, y dice Bradley, y dice _mi amor_ , _mi amor_ , y Bradley no lo soporta, no lo aguanta un momento más así que le besa con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el orgasmo les golpea, casi violento entre las piernas y en el pecho y por todo el cuerpo, dejándoles sin respiración.

La mañana siguiente no es todo lo incómoda que podría llegar a ser. Se despiertan por la luz del sol, que amanece con ganas, y tienen un frío que les llega hasta lo más profundo de los huesos, por no hablar de todas esas partes que les cuesta despegar. Pero cuando Colin levanta la cabeza para mirarle tiene el pelo adorablemente despeinado, los ojos rojos por el cansancio, los labios casi azules, y Jesús, Bradley nunca le ha visto tan contento en su vida.

Y a partir de ahí es como siempre ha sido, sólo que no. Colin se come sus M&M’s todo el tiempo, pero ahora Bradley le agarra de la nuca y le lame el sabor de los labios, haciendo que comparta sí o sí, y Colin intenta matarles, todavía, pero ahora lo hace subiéndose al regazo de Bradley, besándole como un poseso mientras está conduciendo, haciendo que tengan que parar más veces de las que son decentes para follar en el asiento del conductor. Y sonríe las mejores sonrisas del mundo, pero ahora lo hace en la curvatura de su mejilla, susurrándole toda clase de secretos, diciendo destinos, destinos extraños. Y de verdad, _a quién le importa lo demás_.


End file.
